


Effort.

by TheWhiz_brown1101



Series: Murdoch Mysteries - Word Generator [2]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: M/M, Pretzel singular, Watts is ksgjsdhg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiz_brown1101/pseuds/TheWhiz_brown1101
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Series: Murdoch Mysteries - Word Generator [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131422
Kudos: 6





	Effort.

Llewellyn left the station house after he finished working. The Inspector had got mad at him, saying [more so yelling] that he had to be there until the day was over, or else the higher ups would have reason to "let him[Watts] go".

He nodded, biting his tongue as to try not let Inspector Brackenreid have more reason to yell. He dismissed Watts, telling him to go home for that day, and that he was doing, with a detour, of course.

He walked down the street, picking up a hotdog at his then favorite stand, which then was soon getting moved down the list as he found a new favorite snack. He took a bite, missing the taste of it slightly, seeing as he took a break when he started munching on Pretzels, the German snack.

Besides that, both were great. He soon neared the butcher's shop, weaving himself around people walking around, as to not hit anyone accidentally.

He entered, standing in line, which was two people. Llewellyn just thought it as normal, seeing as it was almost 4, and people were getting ready for dinner with the family, or with friends if not. Once the two people left, Jack smiled as he saw Llewellyn.

"Well you're making quite the effort to see me, Detective." It was quite the teasing tone, though it may be seen as platonic to the outside eye. 

"I got sent home from work, early, that is?" Llewellyn tried explaining why he was there, though Jack shushed him, "Come, let's sit, I am due to have a break anyways."

Jack washed his hands, leading Llewellyn to a table among two others, each with two chairs each. "When are you done your work here?" Llewellyn asked, wanting to know when he can show up at Jack's door, as per usual for the last couple weeks.

Twice a week they'd meet, and talk, Llewellyn having leaving either in the wee hours of the night, or the early hours of the morning. Jack smiled, before saying "I'm closing at 7 this evening. You really should come to learn my schedule, it might make is easier rather than coming in and asking, or showing up later." Jack spoke, rambling on slightly about the matter.

Llewellyn listened, not having anything to add until he was done. "Yes I really should,-" He had taken off his hat before he sat himself in the chair, which was more so plopping himself down rather than sitting.

Jack laughed a bit, before asking "You seem exhausted, Llew"

He would have reached his hand out across the table, though it was still bright outside and they could have been seen. Last time they were seen with each other, and somewhat open, Detective Edwards has seen them, arresting Jack soon after the male left the pub, in a way to try look not as suspicious as it would be if he and Llewellyn had left at the same time.

Jack had been beaten, and thrown in jail, and both of the men were both trying to avoid that a second time, seeing as Llewellyn was ready to ruin his career to save Jack from anything that could come up.  
  
Llewellyn nodded, "Exhausted is an understatement, the inspector was livid earlier at the fact I kept leaving work early, saying it could've given the Chief Constable reason to fire me." He inhaled, adjusting how he was sat, this time he was more leaning towards Jack rather than slumping in the chair.

"Oh, well I guess we have to work around that." Jack smiled at Llewellyn, getting one back. "Oh! I picked something up for you-" Llewellyn jumped up and started digging through his pockets, before reaching into his overcoat, and pulling out a thing wrapped in his handkerchief.

"How mysterious" Jack said, his tone sounding as it usually did when talking to Llewellyn, more teasing rather than joking, as that's what he was doing then. "Here" he handed it to Jack, sitting back down and watched as Jack unwrapped it. It was a pretzel, of course.

Jack had that smile, which was different than before, he glanced up at Llewellyn, seeing the other stare at him. Jack had yet to try one, how that came to be was unknown. Of course, Llewellyn would walk across the city to get one for him to try, seeing as the cart usually never moved as far as where Jack's shop was based. Jack bit into it, nodding.

"So,,?" Llewellyn asked, hoping Jack liked it. "It's good, I can see why you like it so much" 


End file.
